You Know Better Than I
by mikaela2015
Summary: Another Danny Phantom One Shot. Danny wonders whether or not, getting rid of his powers was the right thing to do. Inspired by the song You Know Better Than I sung by David Campbell from the movie, Jospeh: King of Dreams. I don't own Danny Phantom or Joseph: King of Dreams. They belong to Butch Hartman and Dreamworks.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey guys! Here's another Danny Phantom One Shot **

**So this one is set during Phantom Planet, just about a week before the announcement of the Disasteroid comes on TV. Danny wonders if he had done the right thing, by giving up his powers and asks God on what he should do. This is based on one of my favourite scenes from the movie Joseph: King of Dreams, using the powerful song You Know Better Than I, sung by David Campbell in the movie.**

**Enjoy!**

_Italics – singing_

**Bold- memory flashbacks**

* * *

_**YOU KNOW BETTER THAN I**_

Danny came home from Sam's place and sat down in the backyard. He had been thinking about what Sam had said to him, how when he had his powers, he had made a difference in everyone's lives in Amity Park. Had he made the right decision by getting rid of his powers?

He looked up at the sky and asked someone he always believed in; God.

"God, did I do the right thing? Was getting rid of my powers the right choice?" Danny asked. "I thought by doing so, I could protect my friends and family better. I felt like I wasn't needed anymore. But maybe...was Sam right?….maybe….I….I don't know anymore."

He looked down at the grass and covered his face with his hands. A ray of sunshine from the dark grey clouds appeared and beamed down on a medium size tree. Danny looked and saw it. He remembered planting it with Sam after his fourteenth birthday, but thanks to all the ghost fighting, he didn't have time to take care of it and saw some of the leaves had begun to turn slightly brown, and it was bending a little.

DANNY (IN HIS HEAD)

_I thought I did what's right_

_I thought I had the answers_

He saw some light rope and a strong stick on the ground. He placed the stick beside the tree and tied the tree to the stick.

_I thought I chose the surest road_

_But that road brought me here_

He then looked to see a pile of leftover bricks near the fence and decided to build a protective fence around the tree. Walking over to the pile, he picked up the first brick and walked back over to the tree.

_So I put up a fight_

_And told you how to help me_

Danny paused as he lowered the brick down, looking at it as the memory of the accident came to his mind before placing it down to the ground.

_And told you how to help me_

**Electricity hit and ectoplasm hit his body hard after he pushed the ON button inside the portal. His screams of pain could be heard by Sam and Tucker. After it stopped, he emerged from the portal, feeling weak and now, in his ghost form.**

_Now just when I have given up_

_The truth is coming clear_

Danny picked up another brick and walked back over, placing each brick down as the first row came into shape. More memories came flashing in his mind after the accident happened. Memories of when he had trouble controlling his powers the first few months.

_You know better than I_

_You know the way_

**Danny yelped as he began sinking through the floor intangibly, luckily Sam and Tucker quickly grabbed him and pulled him out of the floor before anyone could see. **

**His pants fell down because they went intangible in front of Paulina and most of the students, causing them to laugh at him. They fell down again right as Mr Lancer was walking through the hallway.**

**He transformed back into his human half, as he was trying to protect Sam from the Lunch Lady ghost.**

_I've let go the need to know why_

_For you know better than I_

As Danny finished the first layer of the fence the next day, he noticed the leaves on the tree was turning a little green and a small purple flower began to sprout. He placed another brick down, as the memory of him facing Vlad Plasmius for the first time came to his mind.

**Danny's eyes widened as Vlad transformed into his ghost half in front of him, revealing he was the ghost he had fought against in the library. **

**He phased into his dad and threatened to reveal both their human selves unless Vlad agreed to a truce.**

Danny finished the first layer of the fence and placed new soil at the base of the tree and gave it some water. The tree was already growing stronger by the day.

_If this has been a test_

_I cannot see the reason_

_But maybe knowing I don't know_

_Is part of getting through._

Danny began the second layer of the fence and placed more bricks on it. He looked down at the next brick and remembered back to some of the villains he fought, which really tested and pushed him to the limit.

**Danny duplicated three times as he fought Pariah Dark, managing to bring him down to his knees before punching him hard with a powerful punch, thanks to the Ecto-Suit enhancing his abilities.**

**Danny although bruised, cut and weakened, stood up against Dan Phantom and released a powerful Ghostly Wail, sending him crashing into a building, along with a car and causing it to fall on top of him. Dan emerged and Danny sucked him up into the Fenton Thermos.**

**Danny performed all different types of tricks in front of Freakshow's audience, making them cheer for him instead of the power hungry ringmaster. Freakshow used the Reality Gauntlet to change him into a full ghost, thus allowing Danny to suck him into the Fenton Thermos and use the gauntlet to save his friends, his family, and their families.**

_I try to do what's best_

_And faith has made it easy_

_To see the best thing I can do_

_Is put my trust in you_

He remembered, no matter how hard things had gotten, he had always kept his hope and faith and everything always turned out alright. As the week continued to roll by, the tree became stronger and more flowers began to sprout from the now greener leaves.

As he continued to layer the bricks, he remembered he had never been alone in his journey. Through all the tough times, he had his friends, his family, and even Mr Lancer sometimes being there by his side in everything.

_For you know better than I_

_You know the way_

**Danny concentrated hard on working on a report on Egyptian history in the library. Mr Lancer noticed him struggling and decided to help him. After an hour on working on it, he showed Mr Lancer and he smiled impressed by his hard work and was happy he could help him.**

**Jack saved Danny from being eaten by Skulker's sea monster at Lake Eerie. Jack used his fishing rod to rip of Skulker's robotic head and pulled his real body out of it, passing it to Danny who sucked him inside the Fenton Thermos.**

**Maddie fought off against Vlad's ghost animal mutants all by herself, saving Danny. Danny slid down the tree and hugged his mother. Danny apologised to his mother as they flew home in the helicopter they 'burrowed' off Vlad and offered her his soda.**

**Jazz and Danny laughed at the fact they managed to trick Vlad at his home. In the Spector Speeder, Jazz and Danny apologised to each other. Danny hugged Jazz around her shoulders and then relaxed as they enjoyed the ride home**

_I've let go the need to know why_

_For you know better than I_

**Tucker and Sam crashed into Vlad's lab with the Spectre Speeder and knocked him out. Tucker then attached the Spectre Deflector around Vlad, causing him to change back into his human form.**

**Sam fought alongside Danny and Wulf, as they went up against Walker and his guards in his prison in an effort to save Tucker and the other campers who had been kidnapped by Walker in order to capture Danny and Wulf.**

**Danny hugged his cousin Danielle after stabilising her with the Ecto-Dejecto. Danny and Danielle stand together and blast Vlad into the containment chamber with a combined ecto-blast.**

As the week almost came to an end, Danny started smiling as the tree was becoming stronger and more flowers were blooming. He finished the second layer of bricks and started the third layer. He started remembering the feeling of flying through the sky in his ghost form.

_I saw one cloud and thought it was the sky_

_I saw a bird and thought that I could follow_

**Danny soared through the air as the sun set over Amity Park. He looked above and saw an eagle flying above him and began to fly with it. He then continued to soar higher and higher into the sky.**

_But it was you who taught that bird to fly_

_If I let you reach me, will you teach me?_

_For you know better than I_

_You know the way_

**Danny soared higher and higher until finally, he stopped, closed his eyes and felt the warm sun shining on his as it continued to set. He smiled as he looked down below to his town, his home was safe and nothing would change that.**

_I've let go the need to know why_

_I'll take what answers you supply_

_You know better than I_

Thinking back on it all, Danny remembered that if it'd hadn't happen, he wouldn't have become the person he was today. A true hero. He removed the stick from the base, glad that the tree could now stand on its own and placed the final brick on the fence.

He then realised that he made a mistake of getting rid of his powers. He looked to the sky and said, "Thank you. Somehow, I'll find a way to set things right."

With one last look at the tree, he went back inside Fenton Works to join the rest of his family in the living room, not knowing that the world was about to receive some terrifying news.


End file.
